WhiteRose One Shot
by The White Scythe
Summary: Weiss has an ice cold heart but can that frozen heart be melted by a certain cookie lover.


**Team RWBY Dorm Room, 00:01 AM, 3 Day After** ** _The Dust Accident._**

Yang tiptoes into the silent dorm room after meeting a friend of the _boy variety_ , after the tall blonde closes the door behind her with full intentions of heading to her bunk after quite the disappointing night, she stops, hearing slight mumbling coming from left side of the room, not knowing right away if it was Weiss or Ruby, her curiosity takes over in hopes of catching the ice queen francizing in her sleep and even going so far to take out her scroll to record it but just before she hits record she hears the slight words of "Weiss…" Yang gasps finding out that in fact it's not Weiss, but none other than her younger sister Ruby. With Yang wanting to capture this sudden outburst of cuteness coming from her younger sister she starts recording her right away with a mischievous grin plastered on her face…

"Weiss…please...take me…you promised" Ruby cries out in a childish tone. Yang's eyes and cheeks go red from anger from her sisters sleepy outburst and she stares menacingly at the white haired beauty nearby, saying "that bitch…" unfortunately for yang the sudden sound seems to disturb Weiss, as she sees Weiss about to wake up she rushes to her bunk to not get caught and to try and get all of the violent thoughts out of her head, just as Yang gets into her bunk Weiss wakes up, believing that Ruby was the one who woke her up she says with great annoyance "Ruby you dolt get some sleep."

Ruby mumbles in her sleep "Five more minutes mummy…" Weiss rolls her eyes with irritation not caring enough to scold her cookie loving leader, she goes back to sleep waiting for a new day, not seeing the glowing red eyes across the room….

 **Beacon Hallway, 7:30 AM, The Next Day**

While team RWBY was walking down the hallway to get some breakfast Yang took this moment as an opportunity to _chat_ with Weiss about what she discovered last night. "Hey you guys go up ahead I just need to talk to Weiss for a minute." Blake and Ruby agreed and went on ahead to the dining hall to save their team a table, Weiss was not so eager to be alone blonde brawler as she knows she tends to get a bit… aggressive when it comes to their conversations. Weiss says worryingly in her usual cold tone "What is the matter Yang?"

With Yang's temper at an all-time high she shouts out "You know what is wrong _ice queen_." After saying this she pulls out her scroll and starts the video of Ruby with the words the words she said last night.

Weiss' eyes widen in realisation what she getting at and that it is all just a big misunderstanding. "Yang you perverted idiot!" Weiss shouts back at her teammate, as Yang hears this she becomes in enraged eyes glowing red and throws a punch at Weiss. With Weiss just dodging the punch so it skims her she screams out "I WANTED TO TAKE HER TO GET ICE CREAM AFTER BEING SO MEAN 4 DAYS AGO!"

Yang, gob-smacked after hearing Weiss wanting to do something kind for someone other than herself locks up in place not realising that Weiss was near to tears and was now running off.

With all this influx of feelings rushing through her she could not take it and when running off to her dorm as all she wanted to do now was cry her feeling away after Yang was so mean to her. After getting to her dorm she slams the door shut to not allow anyone to see her, she flings her body to her bed and justs pours out all her feelings right then, crying into her pillow. Ruby now coming back from the dining hall to get her hood stops in place as she sees Weiss crying coming out of her shocked state she rushes to her side and says with a worried tone "Weiss! What is wrong?"

Weiss not able to talk after this awful week mumbles out "Y-Y-Yang was r-r-really mean to m-e-e she thought t-that I want to slee-e-ep with you." Ruby only just understanding what she had said hugs her to calm her down. With Weiss shocked after Ruby hugging her freezes for a moment and thinks about how kind Ruby has been to her after what a total bitch she has been to everyone and hugs her back right away.

"It's okay Weiss, if you did not know Yang does have a very dirty mind and does jump to things, I will talk to her. So cheer up okay?" Ruby says with a calm and warming tone to Weiss, and lets go of the hug and holds Weiss' hand.

"T-Thank you Ruby." Weiss says back with a more calmed tone, now giving Ruby a soft smile which Ruby can't help herself to smile back at.

"NOW! You promised to get me ice cream!" Ruby now reverted back to her childish self with the biggest grin of all time, which Weiss could not help but giggle at softly nodding her head getting up and leaving the dorm room to go get Ruby that ice cream she so dearly wanted and deserved.

 **Vale Ice Cream Shop, 8:00 AM**

Both the girls now sitting down after getting their ice cream from the store, are seated on a single two seated table and where now talking about life and just becoming better friends but getting interrupting by Velvet taking a photo of them both and saying with a glee voice "You two are going to be the cutest couple in Vale."

Both Ruby and Weiss go red faced and blear out "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Velvet giggles at this and says "This photo says different, also even if not you two are still really cute with each other."

"STOP IT!" Ruby rushes after Velvet to try get the photo of them both off her but Weiss after seeing this goes into a world of her own and thinks to herself "A couple?! That is mad! I mean, sure Ruby is kind of cute. Wait, did I just think that?" Weiss looks at Ruby running after Velvet and sees Ruby looking back at her with a smile, Weiss after having Ruby smile at her goes even redder and thinks again to herself "Oh no... I might have feeling for Ruby. But she is always so nice to me, she made me feel better after Yang was so mean, she talked to her and explained everything and even got her to say sorry, and when she was hugging and holding my hand before it felt really nice, maybe this is a good thing I jus-"

"HEY WEISS HELP ME OUT HERE!" Ruby shouts for help getting the photo off Velvet which brings her back to the world of the living and out of her thoughts and once again she starts running after Velvet slowly falling more and more for Ruby…

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room, 5:00 PM.**

After having such a good day all over Vale Ruby and Weiss go back to the dorm to talk and relax with the other two girls. Yang feeling so rude and mean to Weiss apologizes again saying "Weiss again, I am so sorry about what I did I was not thinking I just wanted to protect my sister."

Weiss does stands there for a moment and then walks to her and hugs her and says "Yang, stop being such a dolt, the past is the past leave it at that, I am not angry or upset anymore you can thank Ruby for that." Everyone in the room shocked to see Weiss being so warm to Yang after what see had done that day but also so pleased to see that maybe they did not have a cold hearted teammate after all.

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room, 10:00 PM.**

Weiss couldn't sleep, not because of what Yang had done that day, but of the person snoring above her, she could not get rid of the thoughts that had come to light earlier that day, slowly her thoughts started to change, from wondering about if she could ask out her leader to fantasising making out with her, Weiss was in a world of her own and did not hear Yang trying to talk to her "Yo, earth to Weiss, Weiss!" whispered to her white haired friend.

Weiss snapped out of her trance and replied back "Oh! Yang sorry about that I was in a world of my own then, what is it that you need?" Weiss said calmly but blushed that Yang cached her fantasising about Ruby.

"Weiss once again sorry for being such a bitch today." Yang whispered to her friend once again, not knowing that Weiss was more than happy with her.

"Yang, please for the last time, it's okay, you where not thinking. Anyways, umm… Can I talk to you about something outside?" Weiss said in a calm but worried tone.

"Yeah, come on let's talk outside the room." Yang replied back in a soft but a little more worried tone then Weiss.

"Yang, I umm…I… How in Remnant am I meant to put this…" Weiss was full on panicking that Yang would be enraged once again.

"Come on Weiss! We have not get all night, trust me I am your friend not your bully" Yang said in a soft but impatient voice.

"IthinkImightlikeRuby." Weiss bleated out with a fast near to non-understandable voice but Yang still knows what she said and just looks at her. "So...?" Weiss askes worried believing that Yang might try to hit her again.

"So what? You like my sister, its normal, I can't hate you for liking her that is not the right thing to do, if you was trying to sleep with her that would be different." Yang replied back trying not to laugh to stop herself from annoying Weiss as she has already had a too good of a week.

"Wait, so you're not angry?" Weiss asked confused.

"What? Oh god no! To be honest I think it's cute! Look at you having a crush on my sister!" Yang now not evening caring if Weiss would get angry at her she just wanted to tease her a little.

"Thank you so much!" Weiss saying back in a super happy voice even going so far to hug Yang.

"Hey, its Ruby you want to be with not me hehe, anyways I need to go take care of some _business_ " Yang replies back as she is rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh okay, well have a good night, see you in the morning, once again thank you." Weiss replied back not understanding what Yang meant by "business" but just forgot about it and went back into her dorm and looked at Ruby for a second before for grinning and saying "screw it, you only go to Beacon once." Before going up to Ruby and kissing her on the forehead.

Ruby not fully awake and still in a sleepy state mumbles "I luv youuu." Which has Weiss squealing with joy before going into her bunk and falling asleep right away dreaming about the sweet girl above her.

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room, 9:00 AM, The Next Day**

Weiss was the second to last person to get up as she got up just before Ruby, but believing that she was the only one in the dorm, she did not think to check to see if anyone was in. she just when to get changed right away in the middle of the room, she had gotten all the way down to her underwear before seeing Ruby getting up, in shock she did not move but also deep down a part of her wanted Ruby to see her in her underwear, she just stood there and then Ruby turned around to her Weiss in her underwear... "Oh god Weiss! I am so sorry I did not know that you was getting changed right now, I was just getting up and then…then…" Ruby rushed out of her mouth

"Ruby. It's fine, we are partners, its okay for us to see each other in our underwear." Weiss say in a calm and collected voice but blushing very heavily.

"Oh, so then should I get changed also?" Ruby confused to the whole thing.

"Oh, um, yeah you want to." Weiss now full on red and thinking to herself "I am going to see Ruby in her underwear…is this bad? No, it can't be we are partners, partners share rooms. No its fine as long as I do not stare at her."

"Hey Weiss, last night I heard some sort of squeal last night, do you know where that came from?" Ruby asked an innocent question wondering what woke her up.

"NOPE! I have no clue, anyways I am done meet me at Vale park I want to show you something, okay bye now!" Weiss said running out of the room slamming the door.

"Does she not know that I can tell that it's her that made the noise last night?" Ruby asked herself before leaving the dorm herself locking it.

 **Vale Park, 9:15 AM.**

"WEISS!" Ruby shouted seeing Weiss next to the pond that she looked beautiful standing next to.

"AH! Ruby you sacred me!" Weiss now looking angry but really was super happy that Ruby was here now.

"So! What is it that you wanted to show me?" Ruby asked knowing what Weiss was trying to do but could tell that she was struggling with it.

"I um… Wanted to show you this pond, doesn't it look great?" Weiss said going red to the face.

"Noooooo… That is not right…" Ruby said teasing her as she knew fully well what was going on.

"I um… Wanted so show you my new make up!" Weiss said thinking of things to say as she was slowly running out of them.

"Nope, wrong again, you don't wear make-up." Ruby said near to laughing at Weiss as she was blushing bright red her breathing was getting heaver by the word.

"I um… LOOK A PRETTY BIRD!" As she shouted out trying to flee the park.

Ruby being a lot fast then Weiss stopped right in front of her and grabbed her into a hug whispering to her "I know you kissed my forehead last night, and I know that you made that squeal too, but I would have liked it a lot more if you kissed my lips."

Weiss in now full shock at what she had said and that is was hugging her just looked down at her and cried tears of joy, then stopped as the younger girl forced her lips on hers, she was now hugging and kissing Ruby back, she has to be the happiest she has ever been and she never wanted it to end. After pulling away from Weiss' face Ruby asked the question "did you like the kiss?"

Weiss did not know Ruby had this side of her, but never the less she loved it and to prove it she pulled her into a second more passionate kiss. After this long passionate kiss Weiss said "Will you go out with me?"

Ruby said only one word with a happy cheerful voice "Yes." Now both where walking hand in hand back to their dorm room.

 **Team RWBY Dorm Room, 10:00 AM**

Both girls walked into the room seeing Blake and Yang chatting, Ruby and Weiss sat on Weiss' bed and kissed right in front of them, Yang let out a whistle while Blake just let out an "Awwwww, they are so cute, sorry me and Yang can't stay but we have some _business_ to attend to…" she said in a lustful voice, but Ruby and Weiss had no clue that they were there, voices blocked out, it was just Ruby and Weiss that is all they could see or hear and they loved it. Yang just giggled as she grabbed Blake and left the room with vigour. Slowly Ruby and Weiss' Kissing turned into making out which started to get more and more heated but Weiss said "Stop, we have just started going out, we are not going to jump to that right away, let's take our time and just enjoy what we have now." Ruby agreed right away, they sat there, hand in hand, Ruby leaning on Weiss' shoulder and Weiss resting on Ruby's head. Both the happiest they can be.

 **Good morning thanks for reading mine and WhiteRose_Knight's first fanfic, this all started from talking about RWBY fanfics, ships, and fan art, we love RWBY and wanted to try give the whole fanfic stuff a try, as this is our first fanfic so all criticism and advice is welcome, we want to try do our best. Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
